


I Need You

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: Halbarry Oneshots [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Heavy Angst, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, oh well, prepare to be punched in the gut with sudden angst, this is not my best work, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Short Barry vs Parralax!Hal, originally written 1/23/2016PS Cross-posted from Wattpad with edits





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is low key shitty but here you go

Parallax punched me again and I fell to the ground.

"Hal...please..."

He laughed. "Ah, now I see your fears. The one thing you truly fear... is him."

"That's," I coughed up some blood before going on. "That's not true. Hal, you're my best friend."

"Then you're scared of me?" He asked as he loomed over me. His head blotted the sun from my view.

"I thought we went over this. I'm not scared of you, Parallax."

"Then why do I sense such insecurity in your mind around thoughts of Hal Jordan? Why all the--- oh. I see."

I stared in horror as Parallax forced Hal's ring to show me my fear. It was the one thing I could never face. The one thing I had never told anyone, especially not Hal.

"You're afraid Hal will find out your little secret..." Parallax continued. The green light still swirled a little, but I could definitely see where it was going to end up.

"I won't let you do this. I won't let you show him. Not... Not like this." I stood and punched Parallax straight in the jaw. I was worried about hurting Hal, but he could take a few punches.

"That's right, little hero, feed me," Parallax laughed as I punched him more and more. No matter how fast I went, he was unfazed. "I can feel your fear fueling me!"

I kept going, but I soon realized what I had to do. I probably didn't have the guts to pull it off, but I had to at least try.

So, I kneed him in the nuts and he went down.

"Hal, listen to me. I know you're in there, so just do it. Please. I have something really important to tell you."

"Fool! Hal Jordan is gone! I have--" I punched him as hard as I could and he went back down.

"Sorry. Look, I've been meaning to tell you for a while and well, I'd been starting to envy your bravery... What I'm trying to say is---"

"Puny man, you have uttered your last words! Begone, Flash!" Parallax tried to distract me, but I punched him again. I couldn't keep it up for much longer, I needed to just come out and say what I was going to say.

"Hal, I love you. I love you so much that it kills me to see you like this."

Parallax blinked for a second. Then, in a weak voice...

"Barry?"

"Hal!"

"Barry, I-- YOU TRY TO TAKE HIM BACK?!? HE IS MINE, DO YOU HEAR ME? HAL JORDAN IS MINE TO CONTROL!"

But that small time I had with my best friend was enough. It gave me the hope I needed to keep fighting that awful thing.

It gave me the hope that Hal might love me too.


End file.
